Nada es para siempre
by Sakurass
Summary: Remodelación completa de la historia y último capítulo... El pequeño mundo de Sakura, se cae a pedazos al ver al amor de su vida, en los brazos de otra mujer. Busca apoyo en su mejor amigo, pero... poco a poco, descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece.
1. Prólogo

_Naruto Copyright __Masashi Kishimoto._

-

-

-

**Nada es para siempre**

-

-

-

**Prólogo**

De nuevo resalto mentalmente mi estupidez. Fui un idiota. Lo tenía todo… todo… la tenía a _ella_.

Por mi cabeza se suceden incesantemente, escenas en las que ella es la principal protagonista. Una se recrea con especial vehemencia.

La primera vez que la vi.

-

El sol erraba en sus funciones aquella semana, y era la razón de que en aquellos días la distinguida cafetería situada en pleno centro de Tokio rebosara de clientes que buscaban calor y una buena taza de café caliente.

-No te perdiste nada interesante en el partido de ayer Sasuke.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… Nunca había visto tantos _strike_ desde que jugábamos en el jardín de mi casa.

-

Y en ese instante, en medio de una conversación trivial, vi a una mujer _preciosa_. Había dejado de remover mi café, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su figura y prestar atención a otra tarea. ¡Era increíblemente hermosa!

Naruto curioso, miró hacía atrás buscando el objeto de mi atención, y desde el primer momento supo que miraba a aquella mujer.

Era la delicadeza y la elegancia en su estado más puro, ambas encerradas en un cuerpo de fina piel increíblemente blanca, ojos grandes, de un verde intenso y una larga melena rosada.

Cuando reaccioné me levanté y fui hacia la barra bajo la atenta mirada de mi amigo.

-

-Un café para llevar por favor -No me sorprendió que su voz fuera tan dulce como su apariencia-

-Yo la invito -Mi sonrisa de rompecorazones encandilaba a todas las mujeres, supliqué que ella cayera también-

-Se lo agradezco mucho pero no hace falta.

-Insisto, deseo invitarla. Pero si quiere compensarme podría decirme su nombre… y porque no darme su número de teléfono.

Ella había apartado la vista, se había mordió el labio con suavidad indecisa… y es que no sabía que contestarme.

Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los míos me estaba sonriendo… _Sakura Haruno_ me dijo. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo y en una servilleta escribió su número de teléfono. Me sonrió y me susurró un _gracias_ antes de coger su café e irse… no aparté mi mirada de ella hasta que no la perdí de vista.

Volví a la mesa junto a Naruto, me miraba extrañado, normalmente eran las mujeres las que venían a mí, las que me buscaban, no yo a ellas… y es que a mis veintiséis años, aunque esté mal decirlo, soy un auténtico don Juan.

Así empezó todo. La noche de ese mismo día la llamé.

-

-¿Diga?

-¿Sakura Haruno?

-Si, ¿Quién es? –Fue un golpe para mi orgullo que no reconociera mi voz, pero me recuperé enseguida-

-Sasuke Uchiha, nos conocimos hoy. –Le dije con un tono teñido de picardía-

-¿El hombre del café?

-Me alegra saber que no me ha olvidado señorita Haruno.

Y el escuchar la suave cadencia de su risa me robó el corazón, "y realmente si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la mujer se hubiera enamorado en ese mismo momento: _es difícil de olvidar a un hombre así."_

-Sakura, realmente creo que usted y yo deberíamos cenar juntos mañana por la noche.

-¿usted cree?... ¿Por qué?

-Usted debe cenar, yo debo cenar que mejor que hacerlo los dos juntos.

_Otra vez esa suave risa._

-Está bien.

-Perfecto, que le parece si nos vemos a eso de las nueve en la misma cafetería, podemos tomarnos un café mientras decidimos a que restaurante ir.

-Me viene bien a esa hora.

-Hasta mañana entonces Sakura Haruno.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke Uchiha.

-

A partir de ese día, poco a poco nos comenzamos a conocer.

Recuerdo la noche de nuestra primera cita como si fuera ayer, si cierro los ojos aun soy capaz de rememorar intensamente el dulce olor de su perfume.

Aquella, extrañamente, cálida noche de invierno, conversamos de todo, poco a poco se dio a conocer. Me contó por ejemplo, que trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, al igual que yo. Los dos fuimos y en ocasiones seguimos siendo unos niños consentidos.

También descubrí que era hija única, por mi parte le conté unas cuantas anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, en las que como protagonistas aparecíamos yo y mi hermano mayor Itachi, no dude en pincelar -_decorar_- un poco las anécdotas, plasmando a Itachi como no, el malo de todas ellas.

Entre el entrante, primer plato y postres nos dimos a conocer el uno al otro.

-Definitivamente me quedo con "El Padrino".

-Que típico.

-¿Típico?... Pequeña es un clásico. –Se rió de nuevo, ¿es que acaso sabe que me vuelvo loco al escucharla reír?- ¿Y tú?

-Solo la he visto una vez pero me quedo con "La vida es bella".

-¿Acaso no la quieres volver a ver?

-Realmente no, me eché a llorar como una magdalena.

Era sensible, dulce, cariñosa… _era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien._

Casi entristecí cuando acabó la cita, como todo buen caballero la llevé a su casa y recibí como premio de consolación un íntimo beso en la mejilla, y para ser sinceros, me complació más aquel pequeño contactó que todos los apasionados besos que había dado a lo largo de mis veintiséis años de vida.

-

Y así fue pasando el tiempo… tres semanas.

-Sasuke, estás en las nubes

Levanté la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo mirándome indiferente.

-¿Sabes que voy hacer querido amigo?

-No querido amigo.

-Voy a comprar el ramo de rosas más grande que pueda encontrar, invitaré a Sakura a cenar y juró que si está noche no beso sus labios me cambio el nombre a "pringado Uchiha".

-Que te vaya bien Sasuke…

Y es que ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir con ella en ese plan de amigos, no cuando cada vez que la veía tenía unas ganas enormes de tirarme a su cuello.

Como dije, compré un ramo de rosas enorme, y cada dólar que me gasté en él, valió la pena solo por ver el sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas al verlo. La había dejado sin palabras -a ella y a medio restaurante-.

Como en todas nuestras citas al salir del restaurante me empeñé en llevarla a su casa. Nada más poner un pie en la calle, nos sorprendió una intensa lluvia. En ese momento descubrí que también adoraba la lluvia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan sonriente, estás calada hasta los huesos? –Pregunté mientras cogidos de la mano, avanzábamos por las calles, en busca de mi coche-

-¿Cómo no te va a gustar la lluvia?

-Me gusta cuando estoy seco y abrigado en mi casa.

-¿Acaso no te sientes libre con las gotas de agua cayendo sobre ti?

Ella era increíble, en invierno y helada, aun era capaz de encontrar la belleza en la lluvia.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento me invitó a entrar, ambos estábamos empapados y no nos vendría mal secarnos un poco. Realmente me estaba congelando, pero en ese momento todo perdió importancia salvo ella.

Fui incapaz de apartar la vista cuando se sacó su abrigó, algunas gotas resbalaban traviesas desde su pelo, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose por la camisa.

Y no pude –ni quise- evitarlo… agarré suavemente su brazo e hice que me mirara, antes de que me pudiera arrepentir la besé, un roce suave, casi se podía decir inocente… algo que yo Uchiha Sasuke no acostumbro a hacer… pero esa vez era diferente, Sakura es especial… temía su reacción y cuando nos separamos no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Ella agarró mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarla, estaba sonriendo, eso es bueno ¿no? No me dio tiempo a sonreír… ya que enseguida sentí sus labios rozándose otra vez con los míos. Me sentí completamente feliz. Y desde ese momento me hice adicto a sus besos.

Sentí como enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello, quería profundizar el beso… ¿he dicho que en ese momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo?

No me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, torpemente entre besos y caricias, abrazos llegamos a su habitación, para ese momento mi camisa ya estaba perdida por algún rincón de su casa, la agarré por los muslos y la cargué hasta la cama.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor -si hacer el amor. _¿Algún problema?-. _

_Besos, abrazos, caricias, susurros, gemidos… _

Fue especial, fue diferente. Jamás olvidaré esa noche. Y tampoco la mañana siguiente cuando desperté y la vi con una bandeja con nuestro desayuno y vestida únicamente con mi camisa, se inclinó para besarme y desayunamos juntos, ella acurrucada entre mis brazos.

-

No pasó ni una semana y yo ya le había pedido que fuera mi novia. Todo el mundo quería conocerla… _la chica que consiguió ser novia de Uchiha Sasuke_, mi hermano Itachi no se lo podía creer.

-Tengo novia.

El simplemente se rió -a carcajadas- hasta que me miró y me preguntó:

-¿En serio?

-Sí, se llama Sakura es preciosa y te quiero alejado de ella.

-Como usted ordene _hermanito_.

-

Y como dos tontos enamorados empezamos a tener una relación más seria, todo era perfecto. Hacíamos el amor todas las noches, y la mayoría de las mañanas. Salíamos al cine, a cenar, a pasear… pronto descubrí que no sólo era un estupenda novia y amante, era una gran amiga.

Y llegó ese día… el día en que me di cuenta de que _no_ quería a Haruno Sakura, no la quería.

La amaba… la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y si hiciese falta daría mi vida por ella.

Nos habíamos quedado a dormir en mi casa, la claridad de la mañana iluminaba mi habitación y entre las sábanas blancas estaba _mi_ Sakura… desnuda envuelta entre ellas, con su pelo regado por la cama, los ojos cerrados y la respiración constante, durmiendo plácidamente. Yo estaba tumbado a su lado, me debí pasar una hora observándola, sólo pensaba en como sería mi vida sin ella.

-¿Qué me has hecho Sakura? –le susurré-

Temía que llegara el día en que, al despertarme, no viera esa imagen… y me entró miedo, pánico a perderla, a quedarme sin ella. Y me asusté. No quería vivir sin ella, no podía vivir sin ella, me sentí ahogado, como si me faltara la respiración.

La abracé por la espalda, ella era el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Por aquel entonces, debíamos llevar como unos seis meses saliendo. Cuando despertó y vi sus impresionantes ojos verdes, supe que teníamos que dar otro paso en nuestra relación.

-

-Buenos días amor… ¿llevas mucho despierto?

-Un rato.

-Deberías haberme despertado –me dijo con una sonrisa-

-Me gusta verte dormir.

Se incorporó todavía adormecida y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-Sakura, ¿porqué aun no conozco a tu padre?

-Nunca habíamos hablo de ello amor… ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

-Si, además mi familia quiere conocerte.

Un pensamiento gracioso debió cruzarle por la mente, porque rió suavemente.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de que mi padre quiera conocer al crápula que robó el corazón de su hija. –Terminó la frase con un tono dramático y otro beso en los labios-

Oh, Dios… adoro sus besos.

-

Poco después sí me arrepentí de pedirle conocer a su familia.

Su madre había fallecido hacía tiempo, y su padre Kakashi Haruno, comenzó odiándome con todo su corazón. Lógico, pues estaba con la niñita de sus ojos… pero poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo empezó a aceptarme y ahora nos llevamos bien. –Mentira cochina, me odia… pero aparentamos una maravillosa cordialidad _delante_ de su hija-

Y bueno, lo de Sakura con mi familia ya era un caso a parte, mi madre Mikoto y ella se habían hecho amigas. Salían de compras, a cenar y mi madre se había encomendado la divertida tarea de contarle todos los momentos vergonzosos de mi infancia.

-¿Enserio? –Sakura estalló en risas sonrojada-

-Si, créetelo. Corrió desnudo por toda la casa, pasó enfrente de las visitas y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la piscina.

-¿E Itachi?

-Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose, Itachi podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiese con su hermano, tan solo comenzando la frase con "¿a que no te atreves a…?" –Mikoto a duras penas aguantaba las lágrimas al recordar la escena- Fugaku se lo perdonó por tener solo cinco años, pero no piso la piscina durante un año entero.

Mi padre siempre me recordaba que la cuidara, que una mujer tan guapa, buena y lista no se encontraba fácilmente. Y mi "querido" hermano, la devoraba con la mirada, aunque sé que lo hacía sólo para molestarme, él jamás me haría algo que me hiciese daño, eso si… las manos donde yo pueda verlas.

-

-Sasuke eres un completo celoso.

-Lo sé –y callé sus protestas con un tórrido beso-

Si… soy un celoso.

No sólo de mi hermano, cualquier hombre que mostrara algún interés indebido hacía mi Sakura se estaba buscando problemas, si veía a algún hombre mirarla, la besaba, si hablaban demasiado cerca para mi criterio, deslizaba un brazo por su cintura… como mínimo un metro, es una buena distancia ¿no?.

De Naruto era del único que no sentía celos, de mi mejor amigo, y que con el tiempo se fue haciendo también amigo de Sakura… desde que los presenté se llevaron bien. Alguna que otra vez salimos los tres juntos, era divertido.

-

Mi vida era perfecta, lo tenía todo: salud, dinero, familia, amigos y a mi Sakura.

La noche que cumplimos un año, quise hacerle una sorpresa, nunca se imaginó lo que le tuve preparado.

-Sasuke-kun, nos vamos a caer.

-Shhh, confía en mí.

Un tópico, llevarla con los ojos cerrados hasta una mesa rodeada de pétalos rosas y velas, preparada en la intimidad de nuestro apartamento, pero el tópico funcionó, sus ojos brillaron ante el detalle.

La admiré con devoción, ella era tan… perfecta, sus labios, sus ojos, su cintura. Me quedé embobado observándola hasta que sentí como ella, me abrazaba.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun.

-Llevo ensayando todo lo que tenía que decirte una semana, y ahora siento que se quedan cortas mis palabras.

-Sasuke-kun, puedes decir la mayor tontería del mundo, que a mi me gustará porque sale de tus labios.

Todo mi discurso de fue al garete, pero realmente ninguna de mis interminables frases podrían haber mejorado aquel instante.

-Pues yo deseo que una palabra salga de tus labios. -Supongo que se esperaba un _te quiero _o un _te amo_.-

-Dime cual y la diré amor.

-Dime entonces:… _Sí_

Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-_Sí_…

Se tiró a mis brazos y me dijo aquella palabra incontables veces.

-

Durante las siguientes tres semanas fuimos las personas más felices del mundo, sentía que me faltaba algo si no estaba cerca de ella, si pasábamos muchas horas sin vernos la llamaba, y es que me sentía feliz con tan sólo oír su dulce voz.

Un completamente _feliz_ tonto enamorado.

Hasta que llegó ese día, ese maldito día. Llevaba sin ver a mi Sakura dos días, estaba visitando a una prima suya –con motivo de anunciar nuestra boda- fuera de la ciudad y coincidió que esa semana tenía tantas reuniones y tanto trabajo que no podía dejar la empresa para irme con ella. Además, esa noche estaba sumamente cansado.

Llegó mi secretaria, Ino, rubia de ojos azules… yo estaba de pie apoyado en mi escritorio, con el móvil en mi oreja, intentando localizarla, llevaba todo el día sin hablar con Sakura, y no tenía idea de donde coño estaba, me encontraba nervioso, alterado, casado y de mal humor, muy mal humor.

Ino entró a mi despacho, era bastante tarde. Dejó los papeles sobre mi escritorio, a mi lado.

-_Parece tenso, Uchiha-san._ _¿_Quiere _que le ayude a relajarse…?_ –Voz melosa y caderas ondulantes, ¿acaso podía ser más obvia su intención?-

-_Gracias pero no… estoy bien._

Seguías sin cogerme el móvil, ¿Dónde demonios estabas Sakura?... me empecé a preocupar, siempre contestabas a mis llamadas.

Cerré con fuerza la tapa de mi móvil, pasé mi mano por mi pelo, para tranquilizarme, en ese momento de debilidad Ino aprovechó para lanzarse a mi cuello, dios… menudo día llevaba.

-_Ino para de una vez… -_no me hizo caso, que sorpresa-

-¿_Me va a decir que no le gusta?_ -definitivamente ese no era mi día-

-

No sé como, pero me había sacado la corbata en cuestión de segundos y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, sujeté sus muñecas buscando apartarla de mi, pero me besó, no quería besarla pero tan poco quería hacerle daño, no me encontraba en mi mejor estado de ánimo, y aun encima, se había enganchado a mi cuello… sujeté su cintura… quería separarme de ella_, _aunque… es difícil resistirse a la _tentación_.

_Pasos, 1… 2… 3… el sonido del picaporte al girar… un susurro ahogado… todo sucedió tan rápido. _

Abrí los ojos, al final del pasillo… hebras rosadas, esta vez si me separé bruscamente, había visto su cabello rosado perderse por la escalera, _no…_

_-¡Sakura!_ -Grité con todas mis fuerzas con el fin de que me escuchara-

Corrí por el pasillo, no sabía por cual de las puertas del edificio había salido, era muy tarde… llegué al aparcamiento y sólo conseguí ver a _mi Sakura_ llorando, llorando por mi culpa… vi como se subía en el coche y arrancaba, no llegué a tiempo… tapé mi cara con mis manos.

_Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí… _


	2. Consecuencias

**Cap****ítu****lo 1**

_Consecuencias_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke todavía estaba en el aparcamiento de la empresa. Tenía las manos sujetando su cabeza, había comenzando a marearse. ¡¿Qué coño había pasado?!

Se había comportado como un estúpido. Y ahora estaba a punto de perder lo más importante de su vida.

Reaccionó, salió corriendo otra vez hacia su despacho, en el camino se encontró con Ino, ella debió comprender, por la cara que llevaba su jefe, que no era un momento apropiado. Cuando entró en el despacho, cogió lo más rápido que puedo las llaves del coche y su abrigo.

Ino se pegó a la pared para dejarle paso y dio un respingo cuando él pasó corriendo a su lado.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba arrancando torpemente el coche y dirigiéndose a su casa, al hogar que ambos compartían.

Y esperaba, que por favor, siguieron compartiendo el resto de su vida.

…

Sakura estaba desorientada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, aun así, con las manos sobre el volante y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, conducía, hacia ningún lugar, a bastante velocidad.

Las nubes ocultaban la luna, esa noche era especialmente oscura. ¿Una tormenta para acompañar su tristeza?

Siguió al volante de su coche, quien sabe durante cuanto tiempo, y se sorprendió a ella misma al bajar del coche y ver el lugar al que había llegado. Antes de que las primeras gotas empezaran a caer entró en el enorme edificio situado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Siguió llorando, no había conseguido frenar las lágrimas, de vez en cuando gimoteaba.

Siempre había sido débil, y muy sensible. Aun así, casi nunca se permitía llorar enfrente de nadie. Casi…

Pero claro, nunca había tenido realmente motivos para llorar, desde siempre pudo agradecer tener una vida tranquila y feliz, rodeada de personas que la quería y protegían.

Proteger…

Sasuke la protegía, se sentía segura junto a él, entre sus brazos.

_La luz de la mañana iluminaba a dos jóvenes, estaban recostados sobre la cama, las sábanas blancas rodeaban sus cuerpos desnudos. El chico, apoyado en su codo miraba dormir a su novia, nunca se cansaría de mirarla… era tan hermosa. _

_Ella empezó a moverse, suspiró y se estiró a la vez que abría sus expresivos ojos verdes. Al ver a su novio mirándola con ternura, sonrió. _

_Entrelazó sus finos brazos en su cuello, sin perder su sonrisa lo atrajo hacia ella, se besaron… él exploraba su boca mientras se colocaba encima de ella… Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron a los ojos con amor. _

_Sasuke le dio un casto beso en la boca y se abrazaron, Sakura acariciaba su espalda desnuda, haciendo que a Sasuke se le erizara la piel. _

_-¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?_

_-Anoche… pero si quieres puedes repetírmelo –Puntualizó ella-_

_-Te amo –le susurró antes de volver a besarla-_

_Después del beso sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes, sus narices rozaban, sus respiraciones se entrelazaban… y ella le contestó: _

_-Yo también te amo… _

_Se abrazaron con fuerza, Sasuke tenía la cabeza hundida en su cuello, disfrutando del perfume de ella. _

_-Dios, no me imagino mi vida sin ti nena… _

_-¿Nena? Desde cuando me llamas así –dijo simulando un enfadado-_

_-Oh… ¿la nena esta enfada?_

_Empezó a mordisquearle el cuello mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo negro, le encantaba su cabello, suave pero imposible de peinar. _

_-Mientras estés conmigo me da igual como me llames._

_-Siempre estaré contigo._

_Sakura le sonrió, y el le devolvió el gesto. _

_-Sabes… cuando estoy contigo, siento que nada puedo hacerme daño. _

_Sasuke le besó cariñosamente el hombro._

_-Nunca permitiré que nadie, jamás, te haga daño… -le dio un beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos- te lo prometo… nena. _

_Los dos se rieron… para después, volver a besarse._

…

Fueron tantos los momentos felices. Pero ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos, le oprimían en el corazón. Como pudo, su promesa… tenía que haberla protegido de él mismo. Porque nunca, nadie, le había echo tanto daño.

Cuando llegó a la décima planta del edificio, salió del ascensor, se paró enfrente de una de las dos puertas que había en el pasillo y llamó al timbre. En menos de un minuto la puerta se empezó a abrir.

Sakura no se molestó en disimular sus lágrimas, simplemente, era una tarea imposible.

-Sakura-chan…

Lloró más fuerte y abrazó a la persona que le había abierto la puerta, la cual no tardó en responder el abrazo. Ambos se perdieron dentro del apartamento.

…

El ruido de las llaves girando dentro del cerrojo, anunciaba que alguien estaba entrando. Sasuke abrió con fuerza la puerta, la cerró de un portazo y buscó a Sakura en el interior del piso. Ni rastro de ella. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se hubiera pasado. Volvió a sacar el móvil y la llamó por décima vez desde que salió de su despacho.

Apagado otra vez. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se le estaba empezando a formar un pequeño dolor en la sien, que amenazaba con incrementar. Se sentó en el sofá y llamó a otro número.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Kakashi, soy Sasuke. ¿Está por ahí Sakura? –Esperaba que, su suegro no notara su tono de desesperación en la voz-

-No. Me llamó hace una hora –dijo desconfiado- se suponía que iba a verte. ¿Aun no ha llegado?

Sasuke tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Si… me fue a ver, pero se fue después, gracias Kakashi,

-Dile que me llame en cuanto hables con ella ¿de acuerdo? –No sonaba a petición, más bien a orden-

-Si, si… no se preocupe. Adiós.

-¿Dónde estás mi amor…?

Se dijo para sí… su muñeca temblaba ligeramente mientras marcaba otro número de teléfono. Lo único que se le ocurría era llamar a sus amigos, rogando por que Sakura hubiera ido con alguno de ellos.

…

Después de cerrar la puerta siguieron abrazados.

Naruto… se había convertido en unos de sus mejores amigos. Necesitaba su apoyo… él por su parte, no tenía ni idea de que demonios le podía haber ocurrido a Sakura para que estuviera así.

Y de un momento a otro el abrazo perdió fuerza. Sakura se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Preocupado, la sujetó con fuerza para impedir que se cayese, pasó una mano por detrás de sus piernas y la cargó en brazos. Cuidando que no se lastimara la llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó en la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura-chan?

Fue en dirección a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para Sakura despertara, pero cuando pasaba por el salón, su teléfono móvil sonó. Abrió la tapa del móvil negro y vio el número de su mejor amigo en la pantalla.

-¿Si…?

-¿Naruto? –Enseguida se percató que su tono de voz era angustiado- ¿está Sakura ahí?

-No… -intentó sonar lo más creíble posible- ¿Por qué? –no le gustaba mentirle, era su mejor amigo, pero _debía_ mentir-

-Naruto… soy un imbécil, yo no quería… pero… -hubo un silencio- joder, no sé donde está y tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo.

-¿Pero que has echo?

-Yo no… -ahora sonaba aun más desesperado que antes- no he hecho nada tienes que creerme… dios, es muy largo de explicar, tengo que encontrarla… adiós.

Había colgado, Naruto se quedó unos instantes mirando su móvil, cerró la tapa… _¿había hecho lo correcto?_ Esperaba que sí, ahora sólo podía esperar a que Sakura despertara y estuviera en condiciones de contarle lo sucedido.

…

Dos horas se había pasado llamando con el móvil, ya no sabía que pensar, o sus amigos la estaban ocultando, o se había ido a un hotel o… sólo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Entró en el dormitorio que ambos compartían, se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. La habitación olía a ella, a su perfume… cogió un portarretratos que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. En la foto aparecían ellos, Sasuke sonreía mientras lo abrazaba… Con lentitud pasó los dedos sobre el cristal, acariciando su imagen.

-Mi amor…

No se podía quedar ahí sentado, estaban a punto de casarse, no la podía perder. Dejó el portarretratos donde estaba y salió de la habitación. La iba a encontrar, aunque tuviera que buscarla por toda la ciudad.

…

Se sentía mareada, no estaba segura de donde estaba, abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando logró enfocar su vista vio un rostro conocido. Su amigo…

-¿Naruto?

-Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estaba acostada en la cama del rubio, se incorporó con su ayuda mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Naruto sujetó la mano que le quedaba libre… en ese momento por la mente de la pelirrosa pasaron una tras otra, las imágenes de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y no pudo evitar sollozar.

-Sakura-chan… –su tono de voz sonaba desesperado-

No sabía que hacer, así que se sentó en la cama a su lado y la abrazó. Enseguida notó que ella se aferraba a él, temblaba ligeramente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que había dejado de llorar…

Ahora estaba los dos sentados en el sofá, Sakura con la mirada perdida.

-Sakura… Sasuke llamó hace unas horas. -Dejó por un momento de respirar, angustiada.-

-Tranquila, le he dicho que no sabía donde estabas… pero, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Gracias Naruto -susurró-

Estaba destrozada, jamás la había visto así, Sakura… que siempre sonreía y era tan dulce. Y ella sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.

-Gracias…

-Ven aquí anda…

Naruto apoyó con delicadeza la cabeza de Sakura contra su pecho, ella agarraba su camisa mientras él la rodeaba de forma protectora con sus brazos. No soportaba verla así.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura-chan?

Ella sollozó, y tragó saliva antes de hablar…

-A la tarde cuando volví a la ciudad, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te llamé?... te dije que quería darle una sorpresa y lo fui a ver a su despacho. Cuando llegué él… él… estaba besándose con su secretaria. –Empezó a llorar de nuevo…- ella le estaba sacando la camisa y él no hacía nada para impedirlo.

-Dios, Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho.

-Siento haber venido aquí a molestarte.

-¿Estás de broma no? –Dijo acariciándole el pelo- esta es tu casa, puedes venir y quedarte, el tiempo y las veces que quieras.

-Gracias… Naruto.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo seguía nublado, parecía que pronto volvería a llover, Sasuke, con el pelo más alborotado de lo habitual y unas ojeras en su rostro, aparcada enfrente de un edificio enorme, la empresa Haruno.

La mayoría de las personas lo conocían, era el guapo y rico prometido de la hija del jefe. Sasuke se acercó a uno de las recepcionistas, bajita y delgada, con el pelo rizado, rubio y unos llamativos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san.

-Buenos días… ¿llegó mi prometida?

-No, lo siento… la señorita Haruno aun no ha llegado, aunque debería estar aquí hace mas de una hora… -se notaba el tono de preocupación, todos los que conocían a Sakura sabían que ella nunca llegaba tarde-

-Gracias… adiós.

-Adiós.

-Sasuke -Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien lo llamó por su nombre, miró hacia su derecha, Kakashi Haruno, un hombre imponente, enfundando en un traje Italiano negro.

-Buenos días, Kakashi.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?... No contesta a las llamadas.

-La estoy buscando señor.

Kakashi se fijó atentamente en su futuro yerno, se veía cansado, nervioso, agitado y se veía en sus ojos una angustia muy profunda. Sasuke iba a sufrir mucho si se enteraba que le había echo algo a su querida hija. Y sospechaba que si Sakura estaba mal, el culpable era él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ayer por la noche la vi, después de eso se fue y no la he vuelto a ver.

-¿Y por que se fue?

-Lo siento Kakashi-san, es muy largo y no tengo tiempo, en cuando la encuentre usted será el primero en saberlo…

Había empezado a caminar hacia la salida, no tenía ningún interés en contarle que le había sido infiel a su adorada hijita. Si lo hacía lo más seguro es que no saliera vivo de esas oficinas, además no podía perder tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Sakura.

Lo peor de todo es que… ¡el nunca quiso serle infiel!. ¡Fue ella la que se le lanzó!. ¡Fue ella la que lo besó y le empezó a sacar la camisa! Es más… ¡Él nunca la quiso como su secretaría! Nunca le había caído bien, fue Naruto quien se la aconsejó hacía menos de un mes. Cuando su encantadora, eficiente y anciana secretaría había pedido la jubilación.

La primera vez que Sakura vio a la rubia de azules que tenía por secretaria, -Corrección, que tuvo por secretaria- sus hermosos ojos verdes ardieron de celos. A Sasuke le había echo gracia en eso momento, pero ahora… si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, jamás la hubiera contratado.

Por culpa de esa… ahora _estaba a punto de perder lo que más amaba en este mundo. _

…

-Bueno Sakura, cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil, estaré aquí lo más pronto posible. Y ya sabes que esta es tu casa, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, volveré a la hora de comer.

Naruto besó su mejilla y salió de su piso dejando sola a la pelirrosada.

Después de pasar la peor noche de su vida, Sakura se dijo que necesitaba unos días para no pensar en nada, aunque estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría.

Como aun tenía las maletas del viaje en el maletero del coche y todos sus documentos de identidad estaban a su disposición, no tenia la necesidad de regresar a su casa.

¿Seguiría siendo su casa por mucho tiempo?

Prefería no pensar en ello, cualquier decisión que tomara en esos momentos, no sería correctamente pensada. Estaba tan dolida, confusa y sobretodo sorprendida que no era capaz de pensar, en lo que sucedió, y mucho menos en lo que pasaría.

En un intento fallido de despejar su mente se dio una ducha, veinte minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente no borraron la realidad, pero se llevaron su intenso dolor de cabeza.

Fue a por su teléfono móvil. Lo encendió y… ¡Dios! Más de cincuenta llamadas pérdidas, la mayoría de Sasuke, algunas de su padre y de algunos amigos suyos. _Sasuke_.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar a su padre.

-Hola pequeña… estaba preocupado –dijo aliviado-

-Hola papá.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Sasuke te esta buscando. Esta mañana ha ido a verme a la empresa.

-Es muy largo… ya te lo contaré.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de un amigo… ¿Puedo ir unos días a casa?

-Pequeña eso no se pregunta, me alegro de que vuelvas a casa.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se despidieron, Sakura llamó a algunos de sus amigos para tranquilizarlos, decirles que ella estaba bien, pero a ninguno le mencionó, ni lo que había pasado, ni que estaba en casa de Naruto.

Llegó un mensaje del buzón de voz, tenía varios mensajes… pulso la tecla uno para escuchar el primero, era de Sasuke.

_Mi amor… pequeña créeme por favor, yo no quería que pasara nada de esto, se que es difícil de explicar pero tienes que creerme…_ la voz sonaba cada ves más desesperada, como si cada palabra doliese pronunciar… _mi amor, te quiero yo… yo... sólo quiero volver a escuchar tu voz y saber que estás bien, por favor mi amor llámame…_ _te amo._

-

-

-


	3. Dolor, recuerdos y esperanza

**Cap****ítul****o 2**

_Dolor, recuerdos y esperanza._

-

-

-

Lloró… abrió la boca y un sollozo desolador cruzó su garganta. Dolor. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

_Te amo…_

_Por favor mi amor…_

_Pequeña… _

Mentiroso, embustero… ¿creerle? La había traicionado, había pisoteado su confianza y se había reído de su fe en él. Si no lo hubiera visto jamás se lo hubiera creído. Siguió llorando… sollozó y gimoteó hasta que no le quedaron ni lágrimas ni fuerzas suficientes para seguir lamentándose. Se tumbó de lado en el sofá.

Más mensajes… Sasuke.

_Sakura… no se donde estás, estoy preocupado. Todo tiene una explicación pero tienes que escucharme por favor… Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Llámame…_

Más y más mensajes… escuchó todos y cada uno. La voz de Sasuke cada vez parecía más cansada y estresada. Y Sakura a cada palabra iba sintiendo más y más dolor. Hasta que llegó al último.

Se llevó la mano al corazón al empezar a escucharlo. Un sollozo… y no había sido de Sakura.

_Nunca antes_ había visto, ni oído a Sasuke llorar.

_Sakura… -_su voz sonaba cansada_- llevo toda la noche buscándote, parte de la mañana… sólo quiero saber que estás bien. En estos momentos… daría mi vida por oírte. Mi amor, aunque sea un mensaje… dime que estás bien._

Y lloró, lloró como cuando era niña. Se abrazó a un cojín y dejó que nuevas lágrimas surcaran su cara.

···

Sasuke regresó a casa. Perdía el tiempo buscándola por la ciudad. Si Sakura no quería ser encontrada, él no daría con ella.

Se tumbó en el sofá… se frotó la cara con cansancio. Y se puso a pensar…

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a enamorarse de tal manera?

¿Qué tenía Sakura que había conseguido lo que ninguna otra mujer puedo hacer?

Sonrió tristemente… si no estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado, ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto. Antes de conocer a Sakura nunca le había importado otra mujer que no fuera su madre. Nunca le había importando los sentimientos de las mujeres. Simplemente se lo pasaba bien con ellas y se iba.

Esa había sido su filosofía, hasta que conoció a un ángel de cabellos rosados. Un ángel que le enseñó lo que era estar enamorado, y a descubrir lo maravilloso que es compartir la vida con alguien por el que sientes algo especial.

Acurrucarse juntos entre las sábanas en una fría noche y compartir besos y palabras de amor susurradas hasta quedar dormidos.

¿Y por que ella?

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su aspecto físico, en especial sus ojos. Eran como dos esmeraldas curiosas. Lo segundo fue su sonrisa. Siempre tenía una para regalar a los demás. Y de su personalidad lo que más le gustaba era su inocencia, era tierna, bondadosa, amable, comprensiva y dulce…

_Simplemente la amaba…_

El teléfono móvil, con nerviosismo alargó el brazo hasta la pequeña mesa donde estaba colocado. Se le secó la boca al ver el número… _Sakura_… contestó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Sakura? -gritó-

-Sasuke…

Su voz, era su voz…

-¿Dónde estás?... ¿Estás bien?

Cerró los ojos con dolor, Sakura estaba llorando.

-Si… estoy bien.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar, yo…

-No… -un sollozo- no hay nada que hablar Sasuke… adiós.

-Lo siento mi amor… perdóname, perdóname… -Sakura cortó la llamada- perdóname…

Dejó caer el móvil y el aparato se estrelló contra el suelo. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Llevó uno de sus puños hasta su frente… su respiración empezaba a volverse a irregular. Maldijo en voz alta mientras sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a humedecer sus ojos.

Joder… hacía años que no lloraba. Y se negó a hacerlo. Costara lo que costara, no iba permitirse perderla.

···

_Una pareja de enamorados descansaban, acostados en el césped, contra un árbol. Estaban en el centro de un parque, un lugar tranquilo donde podías ver a familias disfrutando de un día soleado, niños jugando y parejas aquí y allá. _

_Sasuke descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de su prometida, ella… que estaba sentada, le acariciaba el pelo con cariño. _

_-Sasuke… _

_-¿hmm?_

_-¿Ves a esa pareja de ancianos?_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez, con lo cómodo que estaba. _

_Al alzar la vista pudo ver como, efectivamente una pareja de ancianos estaba sentada en un banco, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La señora apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, tenían las manos entrelazadas. Y el señor le debía estar contando algo muy gracioso, por que no paraban de reírse. _

_-Si… ¿Qué les pasa? _

_-Quiero que lleguemos a ser como ellos. _

_-¿Canosos y arrugados? -Sakura se rió ante la tontería de su prometido- _

_-No tonto… -suspiró de manera soñadora- quiero que cuando seamos viejitos sigamos enamorados, como ellos. _

_Sasuke se incorporó, se giró y le sonrió a su chica. Se acercó a ella hasta besarla y fue recostándola en la fresca hierba. Sakura rodeó el cuello de Sasuke acercándola a él. Y se echó a reír cuando las manos de Sasuke acariciaron lugares indebidos. Por dios que estaban en un lugar público. _

_-¡Sasuke estate quieto! –Él se rió y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio-_

_-Te prometo que nada destruirá mi amor por ti… _

_-Ohhh… –hizo un mohín y lo atrajo hacia ella, quería besarlo y le daba igual donde estuvieran-_

_-te amaré siempre… _

_-y yo a ti… _

_Siguieron besándose como dos adolescentes… y la pareja de ancianos seguía riendo y hablando sobre cuando tenían "esa edad" e iban a ese mismo parque a besarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Recordaban con las manos entrelazadas, las promesas que, hacía años, se había dirigido el uno al otro. Promesas de amor eterno. _

Abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus rodillas. No podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez los momentos que había vivido con Sasuke. Eran tantos los felices y tan pocos los tristes.

_-Cierra los ojos… -oyó una voz a su espalda, era su novio…- Cierra lo ojos, si no tiene gracia. _

_-Voy, voy… _

_Sasuke la llevó con cuidado hasta colocarla enfrente de un espejo. Él besó la piel de su hombro… Sakura sonrió por su ternura, entonces sintió algo en su cuello. Sasuke le había colocado… ¿un collar?_

_-Abre los ojos… _

_-Oh Sasuke-kun… -cuando los orbes verdes contemplaron la hermosa gargantilla de brillantes estuvieron a punto de llorar- es preciosa… -Acarició con sus dedos la joya- Dios Sasuke gracias… -se dio la vuelta y lo rodeó con sus brazos- _

_Se fundieron en un beso dulce, él la abrazó con fuerza y después le susurró con cariño…_

_-Feliz cumpleaños amor. _

Aun no se podía creer que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacerle… _aquello_.

_¿Dónde habían quedado las promesas?_

_¿Dónde habían quedado las palabras de amor?_

_¿Y las todas las noches que compartieron juntos?_

Él la amaba. De eso estaba segura. Se lo había demostrado incontables veces. Entonces ¿Cómo había sido capaz de engañarla de esa manera?

El dolor que sentía se fue mezclando con la rabia y el rencor. Aunque pudiera perdonar a Sasuke, nunca olvidaría lo que había echo. Y dudaba que pudiera estar con una persona en la que no confiaba. Por que podía ser buena, compasiva… y estaba segura que acabaría perdonándole. Pero… Sakura Haruno _no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra._

…

Era mediodía. Sakura dejó de llorar y se dijo a sí misma que debía hacer algo de provecho. Así que… ¿Qué mejor manera de agradecerle a Naruto que prepararle el almuerzo? Y si algo adoraba Naruto era… el ramen.

_Casualmente_… el rubio tenía en su cocina todos los ingredientes para preparar un buen ramen. Sakura ya tenía todo listo, tenía la mesa puesta y a la comida tan sólo le faltaban unos minutos. Se sacó el delantal y lo guardó en uno de los cajones.

Sonrió aun con tristeza, al escuchar el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta, acto seguido escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-Sakura-chan… -gritó- ya estoy en casa….

Sakura se giró hacia la puerta y… se echó a reír. Pensó que se encontraría a una cabeza rubia y a unos ojos azules… pero lo que vio fueron unos ojos negros… y ¡un peludo osito de peluche marrón gigante! Detrás del osito se asomó la cabeza de su amigo. Naruto le sonrió.

-Es un regalo espero que te guste.

-Gracias Naruto –cogió el peluche y abrazó a su amigo- gracias.

-No es nada Sakura-chan… -le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla y entonces percató un ligero aroma a Ramen- ramen… -Besó ruidosamente la mejilla de su amiga y fue a comprobar que no se equivocaba- gracias Sakura-chan… -se rió, era como un niño, con muy poquita cosa era feliz-

-De nada Naruto.

Se sentaron juntos a comer y disfrutaron como nunca del almuerzo. Por unas horas Sakura se olvidó –un poco- de Sasuke. Además el ramen le había salido perfecto. Fue una pena… pero el rubio tuvo que ir a "resolver un pequeño asunto", pero le aseguró que volvería en unas horas.

Sakura estaba cansada… decidió que intentaría echarse una pequeña siesta. Tumbada en la cama de invitados abrazando a su nuevo regalo intentaba conciliar el sueño… pero no podía. Recuerdos y recuerdos paseaban por su mente.

_Una ducha caliente por las mañanas… ah la gloria. _

_Sakura acarició su cabello deshaciéndose de los últimos restos de jabón. Tarareaba una canción sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke abría despacio mampara de la ducha. _

_¡Aaaah! -Sintió como un cuerpo cálido la abrazaba por detrás- Sasuke-kun… _

_A Sasuke le encantaba el sonido de su risa. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de él y lo besó. _

_-¿Cómo no me invitaste a darme un ducha contigo?_

_-¿Para qué invitarte?... –le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- sí ya vienes tú solo… _

_Se restregó contra él mientras el agua seguía cayendo… El sonrió sobre su boca. A pesar de llevar varios meses juntos seguía deseándola como el primer día, Sakura era una mujer ardiente y muy apasionada. Entre besos y caricias acabaron haciendo el amor en la ducha. Después de su fogosa sesión, se vistieron con unos albornoces. _

_Fueron hasta el dormitorio y se acurrucaron en la cama. _

_Él la enredó entre sus brazos y ella entrelazó una de sus piernas con las de él. _

_-Sakura…_

_-¿Hmp? –Contestó perdida en el confort, Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte- _

_-Ayer… estaba en el coche y pasé delante de un parque… Había un niño. Estaba solo jugando, había una señora mayor a su lado, debía de ser su niñera. Me recordó mucho a mí. –Sakura besó su mejilla- ya sabes que mis padres no me hacía mucho caso de pequeño, mi hermano menos… ellos eran buenos pero siempre estaban de viaje y nunca tenían tiempo para mí… ¿Sabes que pensé cuando lo vi?_

_-¿Qué? -Preguntó curiosa-_

_-Que… bueno –Sasuke se sonrojó imperceptiblemente- quiero tener un hijo contigo. Pero tengo miedo de no dar la talla como padre. _

_-¿Enserio? _

_Él se limitó a asentir sin mirarla, a ella se le alegró el corazón… la idea de un bebé le rondaba la cabeza desde que llevaba el anillo de prometida en su dedo, se abrazó a él con más fuerza y aspiró su aroma. _

_-Oh... Sasuke-kun, yo también quiero tener hijos, además estoy completamente segura de que serás un padre estupendo. _

_-¿tú crees?_

_-¡Claro! Ya me imagino a un Sasuke pequeñito corriendo por nuestra casa. _

_-¿sólo uno?_

_-¿cuántos quieres?_

_-No sé… ¿seis?_

_-¿¡seis!? –Preguntó riendo- ¿estás de broma no?_

_-¿cuántos quieres tú? –Besó la sien de Sakura-_

_-cuatro o así. _

_-eso ya lo veremos… _

_Rodó con ella sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella… besó su cuello y Sakura se rió con dulzura, Sasuke le había echo cosquillas. Aun riendo, con un brazo rodeó a Sasuke, le gustaba que la besase en el cuello. Con la pierna rodeó su cintura, haciendo que el albornoz dejara al descubierto la piel de su muslo. _

_Lo que empezaron el la ducha lo terminaron en la cama. Después de unas horas. Y es que… sólo hacía falta una pequeña chispa para que su deseo, pasión y lujuria saltaran por lo aires. _

_···_

Se enjuagó las lágrimas, ella era una mujer fuerte. No podía estar llorando y gimoteando todo el día. Las lágrimas no solucionarían sus problemas. Oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Escuchó los pasos del rubio, tocó en la puerta y cuando Sakura susurró un adelante entró en la habitación.

-perdona que tardara tanto... se me fue el tiempo.

-No importa Naruto -sonrió-

¿Tanto?... Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla. Las ocho y media. ¿Cuántas horas se había pasado tumbada en esa cama? Para ella, el tiempo había pasado volando. Miró a su amigo que la observaba con preocupación. Que suerte tener a alguien como él para que la apoyara.

-Has estado llorando.

Sakura sonrió tristemente… ¿para que negarlo? Seguramente tendría los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sakura miró al frente encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos azules y sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, estiró los brazos y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con su amigo.

-Gracias Naruto –él se limitó a estrecharla con más fuerza y acariciar su cabeza, después de unos segundos se separaron- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida china, nos damos un atracón y hacemos una maratón de películas?

Sakura se rió…

-Me encantaría

-¡pues vamos!

Agarró la mano de Sakura entre la suya y tiró de ella hasta poner a su amiga de pie. Fueron hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Tenían que pensar que platos querían para su atracón de comida china.

···

Sasuke salía de la ducha, se miró en el espejo… necesitaba un afeitado, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió de su habitación. Fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera… suspiró cansado. Apenas había comido y aun así no tenía hambre. Frustrado fue hasta el salón, con el cuerpo pesado se sentó en el sofá.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Con rapidez fue a por él, podría ser Sakura.

Pero no… aun así, ese número lo conocía. Frunció el ceño… abrió la tapa de su móvil. Estaba enfadado.

-¿¡como te atrevas a llamarme!? –Gritó, al otro lado se oyó un gimoteo ahogado-

-yo… S-Sasuke…

-¿qué quieres? -vocifero-

-Creo que hay algo que deberías saber… deberíamos quedar en algún lado para poder habl…

-¡Ino! Si te tengo delante no sé que sería capaz de hacerte, será mejor que no te cruces conmigo.

-Pero…

-No vuelvas a llamarme…

-Como quieras Sasuke, _solo te digo que las cosas no son como parecen…_

-Cállate, no quiero volver a oírte.

-_no te fíes de nadie Sasuke. _

Sasuke colgó enfadado y se masajeó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza… ¿Las cosas no son como parecen? Esa misma frase se la había dicho él mismo a Sakura.

¿Había algo que él no sabía e Ino sí?

A pesar de que en esos momentos la aborrecía y detestaba, iba a seguir su consejo. No fiarse de _nadie_…

Dio un par de pasos por el salón, frustrado se revolvió el pelo. No le gustaba sentirse así, _inseguro._ A él le gustaba tener todo bajo control, que su vida fuera tal y como él la quisiese. Y ahora… tenía miedo de perder a Sakura, ya la sentía perdida… y le dolía, mucho.

Joder, como podía amarla tanto.

_Esperanza… _Como cada vez que sonaba, fue rápidamente hacia el móvil.

Esperando que fuera su Sakura.

-

-

-


	4. Te amo tanto

**Capítulo 3**

_Te amo tanto_

-

-

-

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, tapados hasta arriba con una manta. Sakura apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y se agarraba a su brazo en algunas escenas…

Naruto sujetaba un bol enorme de palomitas, él y Sakura picaban de vez en cuando y se llevaban unas palomitas a la boca.

¿Por qué Naruto sólo había escogido películas de miedo?

El rubio se empezó a reír… ¡Oh! Como le gustaba ver a Sakura asustarse en las escenas más tensas.

-Cállate… -Sakura le golpeó suavemente el hombro con el puño, después se acurrucó otra vez en él-

-Ya eres adulta… ¿Cómo das esos brincos?

-Tonto –susurró riendo- sabes que me asusto de nada.

Para cuando Naruto quiso darse cuenta la película ya había terminado, la pelirrosa dormía apoyada sobre su hombro, sonrió enternecido, Sakura era tan dulce y delicada. Dejó las palomitas sobre la mesa, como pudo y con cuidado de no despertarla la cargó en sus brazos. Sakura se revolvió pero no llegó a despertarse del todo…

La dejó sobre su cama y la tapó con mantas, antes de salir del dormitorio la miró… era tan hermosa.

Suspiró cansado y bajó hasta el salón, su móvil reposaba junto al de Sakura en la mesa de café frente al televisor, ambos móviles eran el mismo modelo, la pelirrosa se había enamorado de su móvil y comprado uno igual, comprobó que era el suyo y tecleó en él mientras se sentaba en el sofá…

-¿sí?

-Sasuke… soy yo.

-Ah… -Dijo desanimado- ¿ocurre algo?

-No… ¿Ya sabes algo de Sakura? –escuchó a su amigo suspirar-

-Hable con ella… la he perdido, Naruto

-…

-Ino me llamó… -Naruto abrió los ojos-

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Cree que me interesará sabe algo… pero…

-No le hagas caso –le cortó el rubio- es mejor que no la veas ni hables con ella.

Hubo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos habló.

-Sí… será lo mejor. Adiós Naruto.

Él rubio entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba en la agenda de su móvil un número de teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Ino soy yo… tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no…

-Mañana a las diez… te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección, si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale que no faltes.

Los ojos azules de Naruto no mostraban ni un ápice de compasión. Y colgó antes de que Ino se atreviera a contestarle.

…

Entró en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama.

Apenas tenía fuerzas ni para sacarse la ropa, no recordaba haberse sentido tan abitado… Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se estiró sobre la cama. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba y ahora que la había perdido la echaba en falta en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ya era tarde… ahora mismo podrían estar acurrucados bajo las sábanas besándose, o simplemente durmiendo.

Sonrió de lado… daría cualquier cosa, por poder enmendar _sus errores._

…

Aquella mañana, hacía más calor que los últimos días…

O quizá eran los nerviosos los que la hacían sentir acalorada.

Esa mañana, se había levantado temprano, dejó una nota en la cocina a Naruto diciendo que había salido a dar un paseo. _Y no era mentira…_ Eran las siete de la mañana y estaba frente al portal del piso que había compartido con Sasuke. Ni ella misma sabía que demonios estaba haciendo allí.

Le temblaron las manos cuando empujó la puerta. Mientras subía en el ascensor se mordía el labio, estaba cometiendo una estupidez… ella era débil ante él. Antes de llegar a su planta dudo incontables veces si entrar o no entrar.

No sabía si estaba preparada para verle, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba frente a la puerta del piso donde había vivido la mayor parte de los mejores momentos de su vida. Apretaba las llaves contra su pecho… pero, armándose de valor, abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas y había un par de cosas fuera de lugar… caminó en silencio, si Sasuke-kun estaba en casa, todavía estaría durmiendo en el dormitorio. Cruzó el salón y el pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta.

Gracias al atisbo de luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas podía verlo, estaba tumbado en la cama… como si se hubiera sentado y después se hubiera quedado dormido. Estaba acostado todavía con la ropa, tenía algo entre su mano, lo sujetaba contra su pecho.

Sakura se acercó con el corazón palpitándole descontroladamente.

Apenas a un metro de él… podía ver lo que sujetaba, era el marco de una foto, unas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Sakura… era un foto de ella, Sasuke se la había sacado en unas vacaciones que disfrutaron juntos en Roma. Él siempre decía que esa era su foto favorita.

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurró-

Dios… lo amaba tanto.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado… no era del todo consciente de lo que hacía. Acarició con sus finos dedos la mejilla de Sasuke, notando su barba incipiente.

Sonrió… ella siempre le decía que se veía más guapo afeitado, le solía decir que no había besos hasta que no se afeitara, aunque Sasuke siempre conseguía robarle algún beso.

Acarició con el pulgar sus labios… y su pecho encogió al ver a Sasuke arrugando los parpados. Unos ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, parecían confusos… y cuando la miraron, Sakura vio un brillo de tristeza que nunca había advertido en sus orbes oscuros.

La tristeza se mezcló con la sorpresa… en un rápido movimiento Sasuke se sentó en la cama. Parecía confuso… pero no se dio tiempo a buscar explicaciones, simplemente la abrazó como si fuera lo último que haría en la vida.

Notó como la respiración de Sasuke se aceleraba, la abrazaba desesperadamente buscando sentirla lo más cerca de él posible. Sakura rodeó su cintura, unos pequeños sollozos se le escaparon mientras enterraba el rostro contra el cuello de Sasuke.

-Amor…

Lo había echado tanto de menos… Sasuke jadeó al sentirla llorar… escondió su rostro entre los cabellos rosados y aspiró su aroma. No se podía creer que ella estuviera allí… Acarició su pequeña espalda, sus brazos, su pelo. Un haz de esperanza lo llenó… enmarcó el delicado rostro de Sakura entre sus manos.

Le dolió ver lágrimas en sus ojos, las limpió con sus pulgares… Pegó su frente con la de Sakura, le temblaban las manos.

-Perdóname… -susurró- perdóname... _pequeña _perdóname_… _-su voz sonaba temblorosa e implorante- lo siento…

A él nunca le temblaba la voz… y eso provocó que más lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Sasuke con miedo a escuchar su respuesta, besó sus labios… aunque fuera la última vez.

Se sorprendió al verse correspondido, el beso era lento y profundo… reflejaba muchos sentimientos, entrelazados… necesidad, arrepentimiento, dolor, traición, aflicción… pero sobre todos ellos resaltaba el _amor_.

Saboreó su boca rogando que no fuera la última vez, besó la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla húmeda aun por las lágrimas, su cuello y volvió a hundir su rostro en el cabello de Sakura estrechándola de nuevo contra él.

-Te necesito Sakura, déjame explicarte todo lo que pasó.

-Sasuke-kun, yo…

Sasuke la interrumpió prediciendo una negativa.

-Pequeña, por favor perdóname…

Sujetó sus mejillas y la volvió a besar, haciéndole notar todo el arrepentimiento que mantenía acumulado.

-Te quiero pequeña… -susurró- te quiero…

Y Sakura… _se rindió. _

…

Estaba enfado… esa mañana se había levantado demasiado tarde, se despertó solo en su casa… Sakura le había dejado una simple nota, Sí…de paseo, lo más probable es que hubiera ido ver a Sasuke.

Naruto entró en una cafetería… bastante alejada del centro de la cuidad, una zona en la que no solía aparecerse muy a menudo, había clientes de todas las edades, la mayoría disfrutaban de un suculento desayuno. La atención de Naruto se fijó en una rubia al final del estableciendo.

Desde lejos se veía nerviosa, se mordía las uñas, y dio un respingo cuando notó la presencia de Naruto sentado frete a ella en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué que coño quiero? –Preguntó lentamente- ¿Creías que no me enteraría de que hablaste con Sasuke?

-Me despidió Naruto…

-¿Qué creías que iba ha hacer Sasuke? –Preguntó sarcástico-

Notaba como Ino se ponía más nerviosa a cada momento.

-Necesito el dinero.

-¿Acaso no te di suficiente? –le respondió-

-Mil dólares si desapareces.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de levantarse de la mesa, le dedicó una dura mirada con sus ojos azules.

-Sí vuelvo, aunque sólo sea a oír tu nombre… me obligarás a tomar ciertas medidas. Por tu bien… lárgate.

Se levantó y se marchó del local sin mirar atrás.

Más le valía a la rubia no volver a aparecerse en su vida, él no regalaba segundas oportunidades.

-

-

-


	5. Las coincidencias no existen

**Capítul****o 4**

_Las coincidencias no existen_

Desesperación.

La había abrazado, tocado, besado y hecho el amor con una total desesperación. Desde que lo conocía nunca había visto a Sasuke así.

-Tengo miedo de hablarte.

Atrapada entre el pecho y los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, Sakura tumbada desnuda entre las sábanas respiró muy profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Como había echado de menos su voz, su tacto…

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?

-No quiero decir nada que haga que decidas marcharte.

-Tengo que irme, no debería haber venido.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, casi podía jurar que los latidos de su propio corazón comenzaron a acelerar. Claro que no debería haber ido, en el mismo momento en que cruzo el umbral de la puerta supo que acabaría de nuevo en sus brazos.

-No sin antes escucharme.

La apretó aun más fuerte contra sí, Sasuke se había repetido una y mil veces lo que iba a decirle cuando la viera, y se juró que no la dejaría marchar hasta que ella no escuchara hasta la última palabra.

-Esa noche estaba desesperado llamándote y tú no me cogías el teléfono. Cinco minutos antes de que entraras, te estaba llamando, ¡buscándote! Cuando empezó a trabajar para mí, yo te hable de las insinuaciones de Yamanaka, al igual que te comenté que había hablado con ella sobre eso, desde que supo que estaba casado hemos mantenido una perfecta relación profesional.

-Hasta ayer…

-¿Sakura no lo entiendes?

La gota que derramó el vaso…

Sakura se soltó de su agarre, apartó la sábana y comenzó a vestirse.

-Lo único que entiendo es lo que vi, a ti sin corbata… ¡y ella encima! –Por un momento Sasuke no reaccionó, esta debía ser la primera vez que escuchaba a Sakura gritar enfadada- ¡Claro que lo entiendo Sasuke!

Agradeció reaccionar cuando la vio salir, todavía sin camisa, de la habitación. Él a duras penas se puso los pantalones y la retuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta principal.

Sakura forcejeó intentando librarse de su agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar otra vez atrapada, esta vez entre la puerta y los brazos de Sasuke a cada lado de su cabeza.

-En aquel momento no me di cuenta, pero hay algo raro en todo esto. Ayer ella me llamó, dijo no sé que mierda de que no me fiara de nadie.

-¡suéltame Sasuke!

-Pequeña, escúchame…

-¡No Sasuke!... no quiero escucharte.

-Pequeña, la estaba rechazando. Te juro que no pasó, ni habría pasado nada.

-¡Suéltame Sasuke-kun! –gritó… después respiró lentamente- _por favor… -lloró-_

Sasuke se despeinó el pelo con una mano ante la frustración. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?... Besó la frente de Sakura y se apartó de ella. No podía verla así, no podía… Se dio la vuelta y antes de llegar al dormitorio escuchó a su espalda, como se cerraba con un leve portazo, la puerta principal.

…

-¿Cariño?... me tenías preocupado.

-Hola papá.

Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, Sakura entró en el piso de Naruto. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-No importa papá… -tras esto ambos se quedaron callados-

-Cariño, si no lo haces por ti… al menos hazlo por mí. Ven a pasar unos días a casa.

-Lo haré papá, ya te lo dije, solo necesito unos días para pensar.

-¿Pensar en que amor?

-No tengo fuerzas para hablar papá, te llamo luego.

-Adiós cariño. –Contestó tras un suspiro-

-Adiós.

Interrumpió la llamada y se sentó en el sofá de Naruto, dejando el móvil delante de la mesa de café junto al móvil del rubio, que al parecer se lo había olvidado en casa.

_¿Pensar en que amor?..._ ¿En que tenia que pensar?

…

-¿Sí…?

-Ino, soy Sasuke.

Silencio.

-Habla Yamanaka… te escucho -susurró- ya no tengo nada que perder.

-Lo siento Sasuke yo...

-Yamanaka –dijo enfurecido- si sabes lo que te conviene habla.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? –Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse, pero estaba seguro de que si la rubia se encontrara ahora mismo delante de sus narices, estaría a punto de estrangularla-

-Lo siento… ten-tengo que colgar.

-¡espera!... ¿Cuánto quieres?

-Veinticinco mil dólares, te lo diré todo y no me volverás a ver en tu vida.

-Hecho.

…

-Sakura-chan, he traído la comida, espero que no hayas…

Se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro, al verla dormida en el sofá. _Parecía un ángel…_

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde del sofá, a su lado. Con los nudillos acarició suavemente su mejilla, buscando despertarla, cosa que consiguió, ya que al instante sus párpados se abrieron suavemente desvelando unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Siento despertarte, pero he traído más comida china para atiborrarnos antes de la maratón de películas, ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se limitó asentir. Y fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta del rastró de lágrimas todavía visible en sus pestañas.

-No llores Sakura-chan, no soporto verte así.

-Gracias Naruto -susurró-

-Eyy, no tienes que darlas.

Ella le sonrió y él como respuesta besó la coronilla de la mujer antes de levantarse, dispuesto a preparar la mesa para comer. Sakura se incorporó en el sofá y siguió con la vista a su amigo, él había sido crucial en estos últimos días.

Inconscientemente, aquel día había ido a parar a su casa. Porque él, era él que más la comprendía, no entendía como, pero Naruto siempre tenía la palabra adecuada para el momento indicado. Por muy mal que estuvieras él siempre encontraba la manera de subirte el ánimo.

_Gracias Naruto… _

El sonido del móvil de Naruto, interrumpió sus pensamientos, por acto reflejo se fijó en la pantalla del pequeño aparato y se preguntó si sus ojos le estarían jugando una mala pasada.

El nombre de Ino Yamanaka, aparecía intermitentemente en la pantalla, tragó saliva mientras una horrible sensación surcaba su cuerpo.

Naruto entró en el salón, y solo hizo falta echarle un ojo a la mirada que le dirigía la pelirrosada para saber que algo iba mal. Ella le tendió su teléfono móvil y cuando vio quien llamaba maldijo a la rubia.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Porqué la secretaria Sasuke te está llamando Naruto?

-No lo sé… a saber que quiere esa loca.

-¿Esa loca?... tú la conocías, fuiste tú quien se la recomendó a Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, estás exagerando. Claro que la conocía pero _profesionalmente_.

Le tendió de nuevo a Naruto el aun vibrante aparato.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-Claro…

Subió elegantemente la tapa y respondió a la llamada.

-¿Si?

-Naruto… yo la he cagado, lo siento. No dije tú nombre, juro que no dije tú nombre.

-¿Para que me llamas Yamanaka?

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó confundida- Sasuke habló conmigo, yo le dije lo que ocurrió, pero no quien me había dado el dinero para que lo pusiera en evidencia delante de su esposa, yo no sé… joder sus ojos Naruto, sus ojos…

-Basta Yamanaka, no vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Y colgó.

-¿Que quería Naruto?

-¿De que me estás acusando Sakura?... ¿De apoyarte, de cuidarte y de quererte?

Sakura bajó la vista un tanto avergonzada.

Tenía razón… había dramatizado la situación. Lo tachaba de culpable ante algo, de lo que no tenía nada que ver. Era solo que ver el nombre de esa mujer, había echo saltar todas sus alarmas.

-Lo siento Naruto, yo… estoy muy nerviosa.

-Tsk… anda ven aquí.

Y la arropó entre sus brazos. Sakura rodeó con los suyos la cintura de Naruto, él apoyó el mentón en la coronilla de Sakura. Y aunque parecía tranquilo, en esos momentos tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangular a la rubia con sus propias manos.

¿En que había pensado a la hora de confiar en aquella mujer?... una que vendía su fidelidad al mejor postor.

No le cabía duda, Sasuke le debía de haber ofrecido dinero a cambio de información, pero sabía que Yamanaka era demasiado astuta como para delatar su nombre. No podía seguir con aquella conversación telefónica delante de Sakura, pero ya se encargaría de llamar a Ino para que aclarara las cosas.

Su cabeza trabajaba a un ritmo frenético, por un lado no podía dejar de darle vueltas a "_que sabía exactamente Sasuke_", y por otro frente buscaba la manera de alejar a Sakura de Sasuke, llegados a este punto tenía que ocurrírsele algo rápido, si no su plan se iría al garete.

…

Matemáticas puras y duras.

Había que tener en cuenta unas claras variables, y la resolución del problema era fácil. Alguien que conocía a Ino Yamanaka, alguien con dinero e influencias, alguien cercano a Sakura. Todos los vectores apuntaban a Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero la idea no entraba en la cabeza de Sasuke. Justo después de la conversación con Yamakana, el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza fue el de Naruto, con unas ganas enormes de destrozar todo a su paso, arrancó el coche y detuvo el vehículo a dos manzanas de su destino, el apartamento de Naruto.

La idea era demasiado ridícula. Naruto era como su hermano, él era incapaz de armar todo ese plan para separarlo de la única mujer que había amado en su vida. No, Naruto. Él no podía ser.

Pero… el gusano de la duda se instaló en Sasuke de nuevo.

Aunque nunca habló de ello con Naruto, Sasuke tiempo atrás sospechó de un pequeño enamoramiento del rubio por Sakura. Enamoramiento que desechó, cuando vio claramente que entre esos dos solo había surgido una gran amistad.

Y realmente, se alegraba de que dos, de las personas que más quería en este mundo, se llevaran tan bien, pero…

¿Quién si no iba a querer separarlos?... Una furia invadió su cuerpo.

-Las coincidencias no existen. –Se dijo así mismo-

Cuando vio salir del edificio a Sakura junto a Naruto.

…

-Hace una noche perfecta Naruto.

-Si… podríamos ir a la cafetería de aquí al lado después del paseo.

-Me parece bien.

-Compraremos para el desayuno de mañana unos…

Pasos fuertes y rápidos. Naruto giró levemente la cabeza, y abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver a Sasuke a punto de placarlo.

-¡Cabrón!

Sakura se quedó sin habla.

Sasuke había derribado sin dificultad a Naruto, ambos chocaron contra el suelo con un golpe sordo.

-Como has podido… ¡Gilipollas!

Sakura se tapó los labios con ambas manos al ver a Sasuke propinarle un duro puñetazo en el epicentro del rostro del rubio. El cual se quejó de dolor, aunque reaccionó a tiempo para lanzarle una patada a Sasuke y con ello sacárselo de encima.

-¿Qué coño haces Sasuke?

-¡Darte lo que te mereces!

Dos hombres, altos y atléticos peleándose era un espectáculo digno de ver. Espectáculo que estaba asustando a Sakura y que la hacía rogar porque acabara.

Sasuke se reincorporó y se echó de nuevo sobre Naruto, el cual no fue tonto, y al predecir un nuevo puñetazo sobre su rostro, se defendió para luego propinarle el mismo un derechazo a la mandíbula de Sasuke.

-¡Lo planeaste todo cabrón!

-¡Cállate!

El rubio ganó terreno, tenía el puño preparado para el siguiente asalto cuando miró los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, temblorosos de miedo, y… _tristes_.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, hasta que fue despertada por el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, producida por el último puñetazo de la noche.

-¡Basta! –Apenas fue un murmullo, pero pareció cortar el ruido de la noche-

Sasuke se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Sakura.

-Amor… tengo que explicarte.

-¡No hay nada que explicar Sasuke!

-Mi amor… escúchame.

-¡Sasuke, para de una vez!... ¡Por favor!

Sakura se agachó en el suelo junto a Naruto, y lo ayudó a sentarse. Y algo golpeó interiormente a Sakura. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Naruto, y algo le decía que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con los golpes.

-¿Na-Naruto? -susurró-

Dos brazos fuertes la rodearon, y el rostro de Naruto se escondió en su cuello.

-Perdóname, _perdóname_… -Solo Sakura lo escuchó-

-¡Sakura! –Vociferó Sasuke-

-¡Vete!

-¡No seas idiota!... –dijo sin creerse lo que estaba pasando- ¡no te das cuenta de que…

-¡Sasuke! –Gritó entre lágrimas- ¡vete!... _por favor_ -susurró-

Uchiha Sasuke estaba alucinando, simplemente no se creía lo que estaba viviendo. Comenzó a andar de nuevo –sin mirar atrás… porque estaba seguro de que, si volvía a mirar a Naruto no seria capaz de contenerse de matarlo a puñetazos- hacia su coche.

Sakura, todavía con Naruto rodeándola, vio como el inconfundible coche de Sasuke se perdía por el final de la calle. Valoró el abrazo de Naruto, porque una voz interna le decía que después de la conversación que se avecinaba, los abrazos con _su mejor amigo_ serian un bien escaso.

…

En esos momentos para Naruto, el sonido del goteo producido por el grifo de la cocina era ensordecedor.

-Te va a doler –le advirtió con dulzura Sakura-

-¡aah!

Pues sí… un paño bañado en alcohol, sobre un labio abierto no era la caricia de un bebé.

-Lo siento… -murmuró Sakura-

-No es nada.

-Quieto.

Sakura dejó el paño sobre la encimera de la cocina, en la cual estaba apoyada Naruto. Un silencio cómodo los rodeó, ambos sabían lo que venía ahora… e inconscientemente, querían disfrutar esos los últimos momentos.

-Sakura yo…

Ella levantó su barbilla con el dedo índice.

-Mírame a los ojos Naruto.

-Me avergüenza mirarte.

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque he necesitado, que me rompan la cara, para ver… -tragó saliva- que no puedes hacerle daño a la persona que _amas_.

Sakura lo abrazó, y él apoyó la nariz sobre su pelo, aspiró y se concentró en guardar aquel olor en su memoria.

_Porque sabía… que lo iba a echar de menos. _

-Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Sasuke es inocente o culpable?

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y la abrazó con más fuerza. Aun después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿confiaba en su palabra?... Sabía que Sakura no era tonta, y que se habría imaginado lo ocurrido. Y aun así…

Dios, cuanto la amaba.

-Inocente…

…

Tumbado en la cama.

Salió del coche, entró en el edifico, en su apartamento y se derrumbó literalmente sobre la cama. No se lo podía creer… Y llevaba casi dos horas, diciéndose lo mismo mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Era increíble, _su mejor amigo_ orquestaba un plan para separarlo de su novia. Naruto, que era como su ¡_hermano_!... contrató a Ino para que tuviera una aventura con Sasuke, y claro… como las insinuaciones preliminares fueron rechazadas, Ino y Naruto decidieron crear una escena grotesca y morbosa para Sakura.

En la que él mismo e Ino era los protagonistas, su oficina el escenario y Sakura el público. Joder, si hubiera visto esto en la televisión, se lo hubiera atribuido a una telenovela barata.

Y como no, el inocente se quedaba sin la chica…

Pero…

-¡Si, si, si!

Que hermoso sonido, mejor que el de los pájaros cantar. ¡Si!... el de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal. Saltó de la cama y llegó a tiempo para ver como Sakura entraba _en casa_ con su maleta detrás. No hizo preguntas, simplemente la abrazó.

La abrazó, la besó, la despeinó, la acarició, le hizo cosquillas con el flequillo en el cuello mientras la seguía besando y calló sobre ella en el sofá.

-No sabes… -la besó en la boca- lo mucho que… -un beso intenso, demandante- te he echo de menos amor.

-Y yo a ti.

-No llores por favor Sakura.

Entre beso y beso encontró tiempo para borrar aquellas horribles lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Se habrían dado más de mil besos desde que se conocieron. Pero a ninguno le habían dado tanto valor, como al que se estaban otorgando en ese instante.

-Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte Sakura, no sé por donde….

Y lo silencio con un beso.

-Tenemos toda una vida para hablar de ello, ahora solo quiero que me beses. –Y obviamente la obedeció-

-¿Una vida?... ¿aun está entre tus planes ser la señora Uchiha?

-Claro que si… pero ¡bésame!

Porque lo que más dolía de ver a Sasuke con otra mujer, _era imaginarse un fututo sin él._

-Te amo Sasuke…

-Y yo ti pequeña.

**Fin**

**-**

**-**

_Dedicado a todas las personas que han leído esta pequeña historia… _

_Y en especial a mi Brendy. =)_


End file.
